You are not mi madre!
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Gibraltar tidak mau mengakui Spanyol sebagai ibunya! Tetapi Inggris malah menyuruhnya berguru bahasa Spanyol kepadanya! Bagaimana remaja 13 tahun ini dapat mengerti untuk menerimanya! Spain UK Gibraltar . SpUK


(**Prolog***)

"Jadi? Jabal Tariq ini menjadi kepunyaanku?"

"Tentu saja. Sejak kapan kau terlambat berfikir seperti ini?" Belanda mengambil sepuntung rokok lalu mulai menyalakannya.

"Tidak... ini hanya.. luar biasa!"

Belanda memasukkan rokok itu ke mulutnya tetapi memasang muka agak terkejut kepada Inggris. Negara yang satu ini benar-benar terlihat senang.

"Terima kasih!" kata Inggris yang masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya dalam memiliki daerah itu. Jabal Tariq adalah sebuah semenanjung yang terletak di sebelah selatan pesisir Spanyol, yang secara sejarah merupakan landasan para penguasa Muslim memasuki Spanyol. Daerah strategis tidak hanya untuk penghubung antara Spanyol dengan Afrika Utara, tetapi juga untuk keperluan militer seperti angkatan laut. Sudah lama Inggris menginginkan daerah ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau harus ingat konsekuensinya," Belanda mengingatkan. Letak Jabal Tariq yang sangat dekat dengan Spanyol itu tentunya rawan oleh penguasaan kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatnya koloniku dan dia akan terus patuh kepadaku."

"Itu malah yang aku khawatirkan," Belanda menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Kau akan membuatnya frustasi,"

Senyum Inggris semakin lebar, "Itu juga tujuanku,"

Tak lama Jabal Tariq diubah namanya menjadi Gibraltar dan dilindungi oleh konstitusi kerajaan Britania Raya. Gibraltar memegang nama sebuah koloni lepas laut Britania Raya di abad modern ini.

(end of prologue)

(*****)

"Papa, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Gibraltar, dia menggenggam erat tangan Inggris. Tangannya yang kecoklatan itu agak berkeringat, Inggris bisa merasakannya. Tetapi tidak yakin apakah karena cuaca yang panas di Spanyol saat itu atau kegugupannya.

Inggris mengusap kepala Gibraltar dengan lembut, "Tenang saja, Tariq. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Dia itu siapa?" tanya Gibraltar dengan nama asli Tariq Kirkland itu, kecemasannya tidak terlihat surut. Dia menggaruk tangannya yang sudah mulai gatal, alisnya yang seperti ulat bulu itu tersilang dan agak bergetar, matanya yang hijau menyipit.

Inggris hanya tersenyum. Tariq sudah berumur tiga belas sekarang, dia berharap anaknya paling tidak menduga apa yang mereka temui di tengah siang bolong musim panas di Spanyol itu.

Inggris hanya diam, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tariq lalu tiba-tiba berhenti menggaruk tangannya, matanya menatap seseorang yang dari banyak orang yang berada di situ berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia juga sudah hafal postur tubuhnya serta ciri-cirinya itu, bukan lain adalah si Spanyol, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Tariq semakin menyilangkan alisnya.

"Buenas Tardes~~!" sapanya saat sudah cukup dekat untuk mencium kening Inggris dan pipi Tariq. Dia buru-buru mendorong Spanyol itu. Antonio hanya tertawa sebelum kembali berdiri dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Jadi rencana kita kemana kali ini?" tanya Antonio tanpa kurang nada cerianya.

"Ke perpustakaan, dia butuh banyak referensi dan pelajaran."

Antonio menatapnya dengan meringis, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau panggil aku segala?" Tariq juga menunjukkan kebingungannya, yang juga adalah protes kenapa Spanyol harus berada di sana bersama mereka.

"Karena kita akan ke perpustakaanmu. Tentunya itu akan berbahasa Spanyol. Aku kan tidak mengerti bahasa Spanyol," kata Inggris terlihat agak kesal.

"Tapi Papa, aku tak bisa bahasa Spanyol," seru Tariq.

Inggris melihat Tariq sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Spanyol, "Ya, kami tidak bisa berbahasa Spanyol. Jadi kami butuh bimbinganmu. Tepatnya," dia mendorong Tariq kepada Antonio. "Ajari dia bahasa Spanyol,"

Antonio terkejut, sementara Tariq cepat-cepat berlari ke belakang Inggris, memegang erat bajunya.

"Bahasa Spanyol? Kau bercanda Arturo?"

"Kalau aku bercanda aku tidak akan capai-capai ke sini menemani Tariq, Anthony," kata Arthur menarik Tariq untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dia tinggal tak jauh darimu. Walaupun dia memakai bahasa Inggris dalam sehari-hari, setidaknya dia harus tahu apa yang orang-orangmu bicarakan saat dia keluar. Lagipula..." Arthur memberi jeda. "Dia juga anakmu," Arthur menatap Antonio dengan penuh harap agar dia bersedia. Setidaknya sebagai seorang ayah /juga/ dia sedikitnya harus memberi perhatian kepada anaknya.

Antonio menatap Arthur kemudian anak itu sebentar, "Vale..."

Arthur tersenyum lega, sementara Tariq mulai beringsut. "Tidak perlu!" kedua orangtuanya menatap anak itu dengan tekejut. "Aku tidak suka menginjak tanah ini! Lagipula kau bukan ibuku!" Tariq berseru. Suaranya tegas dan jelas.

"Kau harus! Kau tidak bisa selamanya di rumahmu yang kecil!" seru Arthur. "Dan dia adalah ibumu!"

Antonio cepat-cepat menginjak sepatu Arthur dengan sepatunya. Terdengar jeritan sakit Arthur, tetapi dia menghiraukannya. "Aku juga ayahmu! Aku akan mengajarimu bahasa Spanyol!"

"Tapi Papa bilang kau Ibu-"

Antonio cepat-cepat menaikkan anak itu ke belakang lehernya. Tetapi tidak bisa bertahan lama, Tariq keras sekali meronta. Dia menarik-narik rambut kecoklatan Antonio dan mencubit wajahnya dengan keras.

Tariq cepat-cepat kembali menuju Arthur setelah ia sampai di tanah.

_Anak sialan_. Antonio jengkel, dia memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan, "Kita makan siang dulu!"

"Giit! Aku bilang aku tidak mau diajar olehmu!" Tariq berseru di belakang Arthur.

Antonio tak mempercayai panggilan anak itu kepadanya. _Git? _Berani-beraninya dia berkata begitu pada ayahnya sendiri.

Tariq bersembunyi tanpa ada niat untuk meminta maaf. Dia tak pernah menganggap Spanyol sebagai ayahnya. Hanya Inggris satu-satunya yang telah merawat dia hingga besar. Menurutnya Spanyol hanya mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayahnya karena dia memiliki ciri seperti ayahnya. Dengan rambut dan kulit kecoklatan. Juga mungkin karena letak geografisnya. Tetapi tentu saja itu bukanlah alasan yang bisa ia terima. Spanyol tidak pernah datang untuk memberi sayang melainkan hanya untuk perang. Spanyol ingin merebut dirinya dari tangan ayahnya, Inggris.

Setelah dibujuk oleh Arthur, dia akhirnya mau diajar oleh Antonio, asalkan Arthur terus menemaninya.

(*****)

"Sialan kau, berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti memanggilku sebagai 'Ibu' dari anak itu," seru Antonio.

"Tetapi memang bukan?"

"Tidak, kau lebih tepat dipanggil sebagai ibu," dia menarik pinggang Arthur menariknya mendekat, lalu berusaha menciumnya di antara tumpukan buku yang ia pegang.

"Hentikan Spain, atau anak itu akan melihat," Arthur mendorongnya pelan sebelum Antonio berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya di pipinya.

"Idiota,"

"Hmph. Aku yang memilikinya pertama jadi suka-suka aku dia akan memanggilmu apa. Deal with it."

"Tidak, dia itu punyaku dan kau mengambilnya dariku."

"Tetaplah bermimpi, Spaniard," Arthur meninggalkan Spanyol itu, berjalan dengan setumpukan buku di tangannya yang hampir menyentuh dagunya menuju meja tempat Tariq akan belajar.

"Sebanyak itu kah?" tanya Tariq menatap buku-buku itu dengan malas. Di depan mejanya juga sudah terbuka sebuah buku yang ia ambil acak dari rak tak jauh dari situ.

"Kenapa aku tidak belajar bahasa Arab saja?" tanyanya menutup buku tersebut dengan keras. Arthur bisa menduga kalau Tariq tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja ia buka. Saking tidak mengertinya dia tak bisa membacanya.

Inggris tersenyum, menaruh buku-buku itu ke meja. "Karena kau sudah menguasai itu. Kali ini bahasa Spanyol yang belum kau tahu. Bukankah itu lebih menantang? Bukankah kau suka mengetahui sesuatu yang belum kau tahu?"

"Aku benci orang itu," kata Tariq menghiraukan perkataan terakhir ayahnya. "Bukankah kau juga membencinya, Inggris?"

"Iya. Tapi dia ibumu,"

"Kenapa kau berkata dia Ibuku? Apakah kalian melakukan seks lalu menciptakan aku?"

Arthur menatap Tariq, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku pun ragu sebenarnya darimana aku,"

Senyum lalu menghias wajah Arthur, dia duduk di sebelah anaknya lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, "Kau ini negara. Kau tidak lahir dari hubungan seks, kau lahir dari ciri-ciri dan latar belakang negaramu sendiri,"

Tariq menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku menyatakan bahwa dia ibumu karena dia... mirip sekali denganmu,"

Tariq tetap tak mengerti.

"Itu agar kau melihat asal-usulmu, kalau kau dulu, tepatnya para pemimpin-pemimpin terdahulumu berhasil mempengaruhi Spanyol. Lalu kalian secara tidak sengaja memiliki hubungan. Lalu aku mengambilmu, lalu membuatmu merdeka, lahirlah kamu."

Tariq terdiam. Arthur juga terdiam, memberikan anak itu waktu untuk mencerna kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Tetapi Antonio tidak pernah menyayangiku, ataupun merawatku. Dia tak akan pernah menjadi ibu bagiku!" seru Tariq, dia menangis tersedu. Arthur hanya bisa mengerti perasaannya lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Sementara Spanyol yang ternyata berada di belakang rak buku paling dekat dari situ dapat mendengar dengan jelas seluruh percakapan. _Kenapa aku selalu saja menjadi pihak yang tak tahu diri_.

(******)

"It's _Siete_ not Siesta!" seru Spanyol berusaha dengan keras menahan amarahnya.

Tariq hanya menatap pengajar sekaligus ibunya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dios mio..." Spanyol tidak tahan, sedari tadi dia berseru dan membenarkan, tetapi Tariq terus saja mengulang kesalahannya. Dia pun protes kepada Inggris.

"Dia tidak bodoh sepertimu, dia biasanya sangat semangat untuk belajar hal-hal yang baru,"

"entonces por qué es esto?"

"Kau mungkin yang mengajarnya dengan tidak baik! Sedari tadi kau hanya berteriak-teriak saja!" klaim Inggris.

"Esto no va a ayudar," Spain mendesah, dia lalu menutup buku itu lalu berdiri.

"Where are you going?"

"Kau diam di sini! Aku akan membawa Tariq ke suatu tempat!" seru Antonio membuka tangannya kepada Arthur. Dia lalu menarik tangan Tariq yang dianya masih bingung ada apa gerangan dengan pria Spanyol itu.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" seru Tariq saat di tangga perpustakaan nasional Katalunya itu.

"Vamos a aprender español! We're learning Spanish!" Antonio berseru dengan terus memegang tangan Tariq erat, membawanya ke luar dari perpustakaan.

(*****)

"¿Quieres comprar un globo?"

"Huh?" Tariq menaikkan alisnya yang tebal, matanya tertuju pada Spanyol menunjuk sekumpulan balon yang dijual tak dekat dari situ.

"Globo! Balloon! Kau mau?" tanyanya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Aku akan panggil Inggris,"

Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, "Tidak, dan dia tidak akan berusaha mencarimu!" dia membelikan sebuah balon bewarna merah bercorak stripe putih tanpa diminta Tariq.

"Kenapa?"

"Que?"

"Huh?" Tariq menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bingung.

"Que? Kenapa?" dia tersenyum memberikan balon itu kepada Tariq. "Si te gusta el color rojo y la derecha blanca? Kau suka warna merah dan putih bukan?"

Tariq mengangguk pelan, tangannya dijejali tali balon oleh Antonio.

"Si!"

Tariq mengangkat kepalanya menatap postur tinggi dengan senyum di wajahnya itu dengan bingung. Tanpa dia sadari dia mengulang perkataan Spanyol itu, "Si..."

"¡Correcto! Tepat!" tanpa membuat Tariq bertanya-tanya lagi, Antonio menarik tangan Tariq yang juga anaknya itu kembali berjalan. Tariq tidak lagi komplen soal Inggris dan ketidak tertarikannya pada Antonio juga bahasa Spanyol. Dia sudah tersihir oleh metode Antonio mengajarkannya berbahasa Spanyol secara direct command.

Arthur melihat kesuksesan cara pengajaran ini saat mereka pulang di sorenya.

"Dari mana saja?"

"Calle! Park! Fuente!" seru Tariq belari ke pelukannya.

"Seru sekali! Nanti ceritakan lebih banyak kepada Ayah saat pulang yah?" Arthur mengusap kepala anaknya itu.

"Por supuesto!" Tariq memeluk kakinya erat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak boleh meragukan cara pengajaranmu," kata Arthur tersenyum pada Antonio.

"Hmmph! Siapa dulu dong ayahnya!"

Tetapi Tariq segera berseru, "¡Cállate!" diam katanya!

Spanyol duduk di sebelah mereka. "Nee, mau kutunjukkan kalau aku ini Ayahmu?"

"Tidak perlu!"

Terlambat, Spanyol sudah mencium Inggris di bibir. Tariq membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Inggris. Setelah ciuman itu selesai dia mudah saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melihat apa pun.

((*notes*))

**1. Berdasarkan kemenangan pihak Inggris-Belanda dalam Perang Suksesi Spanyol (gak tahu bahasa Indonesianya apa OTL) mereka berhasil menangkap Gibraltar. Dan selanjutnya melalui perjanjian, Inggris menjadi pemilik daerah Gibraltar.**

**2. Tariq, nama Gibraltar di sini diambil dari Tariq bin Ziyad, panglima Muslim yang pertama kali berhasil menaklukan dataran Spanyol dengan melalui jalur Gibraltar ini**

**3. Bahasa Spanyol (dari Google Translate):**

**Buenas Tardes : Selamat siang!**

**Vale : Okay..**

**Idiota : Bodoh..**

**It's _Siete_ not Siesta* : Spanyol sedang mengajarinya angka, tetapi Tariq terus bermain-main dengan kata-katanya, dia menunjukkan kalau dia tidak ada niat untuk belajar bahasa Spanyol**

**entonces por qué es esto? : Lalu ini kenapa?**

**Esto no va a ayudar : ini tidak akan membantu**

**¿Quieres comprar un globo? : kau menginginkan balon ini?**

**Calle! Park! Fuente! : jalanan! Taman! air mancur!**

**Por supuesto : tentu saja!**

**4. Tariq Kirkland. Seperti pernah saya sebutkan di fic-fic yang terkait dengan Gibraltar sebelumnya. Adalah daerah koloni lepas laut Inggris. Penduduk berbudaya Inggris walaupun daerah mereka adalah di ujung selatan Spanyol. Tariq mempunyai rambut yang ikal seperti Spanyol, kulitnya juga coklat tetapi kekuningan, matanya hijau oliv dengan alis mata yang tebal.**


End file.
